


Under Protest

by astolat



Category: American Idol RPF (Season 8)
Genre: Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's what happens when you break the law," Lambert said cheerfully, handing him back his clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Protest

[Main fanfic page](../)

  
Written for the [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/2779.html) challenge! 

<br/> td.bingo {border: 1px solid black; vertical-align: center; text-align: center; width: 100px; height: 100px;}<br/> table.bingo {font-family: verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 0.6em;}<br/>

locks/chains | [fucking machines](http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/idol/Sex%20Machine.shtml) | [roleplay/au (authority figures)](http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/idol/Under%20Protest.shtml) | [plushies/furries](http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/idol/Appetite.shtml) | ageplay  
---|---|---|---|---  
[painplay (other)](http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/idol/Love%20in%20the%20Time%20of%20Paper%20Clips.shtml) | bondage (other) | voyeurism | sensory deprivation | bondage (wrist restraints)  
pegging/strap-ons | worship |  | [roleplay/au (prostitution)](http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/idol/krisallenpornstar.shtml) | electricity  
leather/latex/rubber | [washing/cleaning each other](http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/glam/happy_ending.shtml) | tattoos/tattooing | whipping/flogging | object penetration (unusual objects)  
gunplay | virginity/celibacy | crossdressing (underwear/lingerie) | [double penetration (one hole)](http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/idol/Synaesthesia.shtml) | foot fetish  
  
for authority figures kink bingo prompt! consent issues out the wazoo! you are warned!

**Under Protest**

by astolat

Kris was pretty used to getting picked up at the peace protests by now, and he knew all the tricks for making the most of it. Going dead weight so it took multiple cops to drag you off gave other people time to get away or keep the march going, making sure you didn't have pockets or a bag or loose clothes made it hard for them to plant shit on you, weapons were bad news. 

And if you squirmed and got breathy and moaned while they were strip-searching you, the guards usually cut things short, even if that game could turn dangerous. But Kris was betting this guy—Detective Lambert, badge number 59023—wasn't the type to beat up prisoners. He'd been nice in the paddywagon, and he'd given one of the girls some water. 

"Glad you're having fun here," Lambert said, when Kris tried an experimental gasp. He sounded amused. "Should I take longer?" 

"Whatever," Kris said, keeping his voice tight, and shivered deliberately as Lambert's hand got up onto his thigh. The trick was to make it look like you really couldn't help it—that was what got them believing it was for real, and not just a fake-out. 

"Mm," Lambert said, and then he had a hand on the back of Kris's neck and was taking Kris's leather-cuffed wrists in both hands and swinging him easily over to the table, pressing him down to the cool metal, Kris's bare nipples pebbling up against it. Kris swallowed. Lambert was freaking _strong_. 

"Anytime you get tired of this, let me know," Lambert said in Kris's ear, laughter in his voice, not unfriendly, and he slid one big warm hand all the way up the back of Kris's thigh to his ass before going back to the strip-search. 

Kris shivered again, and this time it wasn't on purpose. He was still humming with the day's adrenaline, and Lambert wasn't cutting the search short at all. Lambert ran his fingers up Kris's ribs, almost too gentle to be one hundred percent professional, and poked into his armpits and cupped them over his arms, all the way down to the cuffs and back up. He tugged Kris up off the table to run a hand over his chest, almost-accidental flick to his nipples and down to his belly, down, almost— 

Kris was helplessly getting hard, cock rising up between them, and Lambert was just grinning at him over it without a trace of embarrassment—a nice smile, blue eyes crinkled up at the corners, that Kris would've wanted to smile back at if he wasn't too busy being bright red right now. Lambert turned him around again and eased him back down to the table, and let his thumbs dig in at the base of Kris's neck, right into the tension knots. Kris arched into his hands. 

"I think I'm going to have to cavity search you now," Lambert said. "Are you ready?" He stroked a hand back down to Kris's ass and patted him. 

"Since when do I get a say?" Kris said, trying not to pant. 

"Not yet, then," Lambert said, and knelt down trailing his hands over Kris's thighs. He ran his fingers back up them, letting his nails scrape lightly at the skin all the way up to the top, so close Kris could feel the heat of Lambert's fingers against his balls, Lambert's breath puffing warm against the back of his thigh. And then he did it _again_. Kris couldn't help making a noise when Lambert took his hands away the third time, _so close—_

"That sounds better," Lambert said. "How about now?"

" _Yes_ ," Kris said, and shut his eyes at the sound of his own voice. "Uh. Yeah. Whatever," he said, which okay, sounded even more stupid, and all right, he clearly needed to just get this over with before something way more embarrassing happened. Lambert pulled on the latex glove and squirted the lube on his own fingers, a lot of it, and let it warm before he pressed them to Kris's hole. Kris knew how to relax for the body search, to go away while it was happening even if the cop was being rough; but Lambert wasn't. He rubbed his fingers around and pressed in gently and slow, two fingers easing in through the tight muscle, and Kris was staying right here for this, oh, fuck.

"You know, it's really not nice to freak out the straight boys," Lambert said conversationally. "Some of us have to work with them!" 

Kris tried to make his tongue work enough to explain _he_ was one of the straight boys, mostly, except his hips were doing their best to fuck him on Lambert's fingers, so he wasn't sure how convincing that would really be. 

"I don't think I'm finding anything," Lambert said. "I'm going to have to check a little deeper, though," and Kris really had something smart to say to that, except then Lambert's other hand closed around his cock. 

"Unh," Kris said, breath blowing out of him, and Lambert was tilting his hips up with that hand and pressing deep inside, hitting right—and Kris was up on his toes pressing his ass into Lambert's hand, two fingers deep and the rest spread out. Lambert was gently feeling over Kris's cock and balls with his other hand, poking his fingers everywhere between Kris's thighs, sliding the foreskin back and forth easily. Kris was leaking on him, making his fingers slick, and oh god, this was so good. Uh, messed up. So messed up.

"It's not that I don't get resisting authority and all that, but you don't need to make some line cop's life difficult to take a shot at the Man," Lambert said. He slid his fingers out, his other hand letting go while Kris groaned in protest, futilely trying to stay with both of them at the same time. Lambert patted his ass again. "I think I might be done here."

"What?" Kris said. So maybe it got a little shrill. No one could blame him. He craned his head around. Lambert was snapping off the glove.

He beamed at Kris. "Well, honey, _I'm_ not the one who's going to be spending the next two days in a group cell with a toilet in the corner, unable to get laid." 

Kris stared at him. "Detective Lambert, has anyone ever told you you're a dick?" He turned back and dropped his forehead against the cool metal table. 

Lambert smacked him on the ass. Kris jumped, and so did his cock, which had _not_ been into this kind of thing before. "Most of my boyfriends, now that you mention it," Lambert said cheerfully. "I have no idea why!" He smacked Kris's ass again, and afterwards he let his fingers trail over Kris's balls and slide up over his wet hole. 

"Yeah, that's a mystery," Kris said, squirming desperately. "So you're just going to let me go, like that? Without even finding the heroin?"

"Oh, sweetheart," Lambert said, amused, leaning over him again. "I think I'd have to use something bigger to poke around for that," he said, and his hips pressed in close. 

Well, that was bigger, all right. Kris tried to decide just how far out of his mind he was. 

"I don't know if anything you've got is big enough to get the job done," Kris said, so huh, pretty fucking far. He shuddered as Lambert smacked him again, ass tingling under that big hand. "And I don't think you're going to find it spanking me." 

"No, this part is just recreational," Lambert said, and rubbed him gently, soothing. "You really do have an adorable ass." Then he spanked it again. 

"Ow!" Kris said. His dick was standing so hard it was bumping the edge of the table. He even tried to nudge against it a little, except then Lambert took hold of his hips and pulled Kris a little further out from the table, so his ass was jutting out and his cock was bobbing in the air. "I _don't_ get off on this," Kris said plaintively, and gave a strangled whine as Lambert spanked him some more, three times in a row. 

"Not to argue with you," Lambert said—a clatter as he tossed his belt with the badge clipped on it onto the table, the buzz of the zipper going on his pants—"but the evidence isn't really in your corner." 

"This is seriously all your fault," Kris said with a whole lot of feeling. "Uh, do you have—"

"Always," Lambert said reassuringly, and tossed the empty foil packet on the table. "Deep breath for me, Kristopher." 

"Jesus, this is a bad idea," Kris said under his breath, after he peeked around to see Lambert sliding the condom onto his _huge fucking cock._ He shut his eyes and let his forehead rest on the table and breathed deep while Lambert pushed it into him, slow and utterly implacable, until he was snugged up tight against him. 

Lambert rubbed Kris's hips, sunk deep and holding still. "How are you doing, beautiful?" 

Kris tried to figure out how to answer that question. He was bent over a table in an interrogation room by a freaking cop, his ass was spanked-hot and tender and stuffed full of seriously the biggest cock he'd ever seen outside of porn, so deep Lambert's balls were tucked up against him, and the teeth of Lambert's zipper were cool where they pressed into Kris's thighs. Everyone else was already going to be in holding by the time he got done, and he was going to have to walk in and explain to Cale and Katy and Andrew exactly what had taken a freaking hour about his strip-search. Scratch that, he was going to have to _walk_. 

"I'm thinking _fucked_ is about right," he said. 

"Not just yet," Lambert said, took an easy grip on Kris's hips with his big hands, and started rocking in and out of him. 

"Oh, shit," Kris said, trying to get any kind of purchase, his body wanting to swing away and push back at the same time. He was loosening up, Lambert's cock moving in him nice and easy. Lambert gave this deep satisfied sigh and lifted him by his hips off the ground, slid Kris further onto the table, and started to really fuck him, deep thorough strokes pounding Kris flat. He was spread out on the table and just barely on his toes, his cuffed hands clenching and opening helplessly in the air over the small of his back. "Oh, God," Kris said, pressing his forehead harder into the metal. 

"You look _so_ pretty taking my cock," Lambert said appreciatively, like it was the nicest thing ever that Kris's ass was here for him. "You're doing so well, baby," like Kris was just made for this, and right now he felt like he _was_ , each thrust going off like an exclamation point inside his head, wordless. They started coming faster, _bang!_ _bang!_ _bang!_ and then Lambert's hand closed around Kris's dick and held on: he was shoved in up to the limit, and then Kris felt him pulsing, sweet jerks of his cock inside, breath sliding out of him in a long gasp as he came. 

"Come _on_ ," Kris said desperately, trying to work his hips back and move his dick around in Lambert's hand. Yeah, he _was_ whining, but he felt it was pretty justified. "Are you kidding me?"

"Shhh," Lambert said, leaning forward to nuzzle Kris's neck. "You're spoiling the afterglow."

"Some of us didn't get the _before_ glow," Kris said, trying again. 

Lambert squeezed, rubbed his thumb over the head of Kris's dick. "Oh, did you want something? I think I should make you say please."

"Wow, and I thought cops were assholes _before_ ," Kris said, but Lambert was jerking him now, fast smooth pulls, and his cock was still big and full and hard inside him, and Kris was sore and dripping sweat and oh, oh, _there,_ coming, spurts into Lambert's cupping hand. 

Lambert kissed the back of his neck, after, and slid out. The condom went into his empty Starbucks cup on the table, and then he tugged Kris off the table and tipped his head back and kissed him, sweet as candy, tongue licking into Kris's mouth like it was all for him. Lambert broke off and smiled at him brilliantly and said, "Now you're going to lick me clean." 

Kris was about to tell him to go to hell, he really was, except then Lambert slid his dripping hand all over his own cock, covering himself with Kris's come, and when he pressed Kris down to his knees, Kris went. He lapped at Lambert's cock clumsily, licking his own taste off him, and when he was done, Lambert fed it into his mouth slowly, other hand cupping Kris's cheek, thumb stroking gently. Kris opened wide and took it. 

"Just like that," Lambert said. "You're such a good boy," low and teasing and meaning it all at the same time, and Kris wanted to flip him off and suck more of him and say _thank you,_ all at the same time. He relaxed his jaw and breathed through his nose, and Lambert fucked his mouth, shallowly, until he touched Kris on the cheek again and said, "I'm going to come again, baby, get ready to swallow," and he was coming hot and bitter in spurts on Kris's tongue. 

Kris swallowed and swallowed and licked his lips after, and Lambert pulled him up. Kris was planning to pull back, to say something, but Lambert cuddled him in close, squeezing down hot and painful and good on Kris's ass with both hands, and instead Kris melted against him, wobbly. 

Lambert unbuckled the cuffs, tossed them aside, then hefted Kris up under his thighs and got him sitting on the table. He stepped in between Kris's legs and put his arms around him and kissed him some more, stroking and petting him, fingers skritching a little through Kris's hair, like they were making out for real, and Kris couldn't help it; he put his arms around Lambert's neck and kissed him back, his ankles hooking together behind Lambert's thighs, pressing himself up chest to chest. Lambert was still mostly dressed, skinny tie loosened only a little, shirtsleeves rolled up, but he was warm and big and _snuggly_ , and he kept nipping at Kris's mouth, dropping ridiculous sweet little kisses all over him. 

Lambert finally sighed and broke off, and rubbed his nose against Kris's cheek one last time. "Okay. I really do need to get you down to booking, and oh, I am so going to get yelled at. Carmit is going to take one look and know exactly what I've been doing with you."

"I don't believe you're still arresting me," Kris said, thumping his head down against Lambert's shoulder, and groaned in protest as Lambert lifted him off the table and stood him up to wipe him down. 

"That's what happens when you break the law," Lambert said cheerfully, handing him back his clothes. "I _will_ take you out to dinner when you get out on Friday, though, so you've got that going for you."

"I'm not going out on a _date_ with you, Lambert," Kris said, pulling his shirt on to hide his face getting kind of red. Man, the guys were _never_ going to let him live this down. 

"No, of course not," Lambert agreed. "I'll just be feeding you to keep your strength up before I take you back to my place and fuck your brains out all night. And it's Adam."

"Oh, well that's okay, then," Kris said, and Adam beamed at him like it really was. 

What the hell. It would make the next protest more interesting. 

= End =

All feedback much appreciated!

[Read Comments](http://astolat.dreamwidth.org/212359.html#comments) \- [Post Comment](http://astolat.dreamwidth.org/212359.html?mode=reply)  
  
---  
  
[Main fanfic page](../)


End file.
